catsoftheclans3fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BreezeSky
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats Of The Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BreezeSky page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainlegs (Talk) 17:05, February 19, 2011 Hi Hi Breezesky! -Rainwillow Re: No, actually. Rainlegs Sure! Just tell me theri info, and I'll add their pages for you to edit! just need their names, gender, clan, and family. You can add the rest. :) NERP! I just finished creating Scarlet's page when you messaged me. Can you still use her? or do you want me to put her up for adoption? I gotta go for now. I have to help some of my friends create their accounts. BRB Yeah. I'm back! U still there? Ello. :) I've been working non-stop on chararts the past half an hour. Do you want to join the project? Actually, I make them on a website. http://www.pixlr.com/editor www.pixlr.com/editor Try one. don't have to worry about the backround being transparent or not. Try Foxclaw in a longhaired warrior. should be fairly easy Save the picture to your computer as 'Foxclaw.warrior'. if you want to post the image here, do it like you did Breezesky on your warriors wiki account. You'll get used to it with time, don't worry. :) Do you know how to attach it in an e-mail? If so, send it to me: Rainlegs@aol.com Upload it to your user page. Can you figure that out? to little picture icon, upload the file, choose full-sized, then click add photo You do that! Yeah. same here. My hands hurt, too. Yeah. You can upload it whenever you want. I'll just add you to the members list, and reserve Foxclaw for you. You can quit whenever. Lol. It's okay. 'k. Talk to ya l8r. :) Hey! Can you upload? That's okay. BTW, you might want to make a list of the cats you rp, 'cause they're going fast. I'll make their pages. By that ^, I mean make a list on your profile of cats you want to play. Try looking at the 'Cats for adoption' page for availible cats. Yeah. Just list their description they look like and what they wear [like Scarlet's lockett] names, and family. all cats need their parents listed Yeah. It'll be even more fun with more users. For two whole months, I was the only one here. Then i forced my neighbors into joining. them down in the snow has its advantages, doesn't it? :) It was fun. :) Um...... EW! LLol. :) Does Soot look like Scarlet? Or Brave? Brave's might be helpful. :) Perfect. I'm going to add in Rosekit and Broken-somehting's pages, so you can edit them. I just forgot the last half of his name. Nerp! Done! Yeah. That wouldn't of been good. :) Yeah. You can go ahead and edit their pages. do it while Rainwillow isn't online. She'll think I'm insane! Oh wait. Too late for that! lol She messages me. Sorry. I was eating dinner. Yeah. I'm working on creating a proboards forum for out site to use. Then we can actually role play our cats! Do you like Justin Beiber? I hate him. My grandpa calls him Squirrel-boy. Lucky!!!! Sheesh! Yeah, I'm still on. Just making a bird of paradise. ask. Are you going to add to your cat's pages? Um.... It's okay, but when I'm done reading it, I'll bleep it out. Lol. It's freezing in here! BTW, on Thursday, I'm supposed to get 4 inches of snow! We haven't had any all year long. I'm really, really excited. Heck yeah! I'll do them! It's okay. That reminded me of that Geico commercial with the former drill Sergent as a therapist, with the guy that is sad whenever he sees the color yellow Aww...... called you a kiss-up, again. *Waits for site to be put up* Lol. I will! I shall wait! XD Gasp* I almost chose that one! lubbed it, but the green seemed more warrior-y Is it done yet? Can I have a link? I'm impatient XD Heya Are you ever going to finish Foxclaw? Or can I just delete it? Rainlegs Okay. I'm currently writing a book, and I have a due date for when the first draft is done. I need to go work on it right now. Sorry. :( BTW, do you know how to use the blue-box thingys on our character's pages? If not, nevermind. If so, can you add them to a few more cat's pages? Mmmkay. Carrot! D: *Huggles* Bree! *Huggles* Bottle cap? Really? :P Ahhh..... :P XD Bree? i have to go now. :P *Huggles Bree while fading away* Sure! Sure thing, girl! :P U. Asked. Me. 2. Talk. 2. U. Here. :P Fail. :P Glad you agree w/ me. :) There's been a marathon on all day! I've been glued to the tv the past seven hours. :P Anyway, male. Sorry! :( Rainlegs Huh? (BTW, I'm leaving the tiny font. Me likes it. :) ) Anyway, i'm going to add a few more clans pages before I have to go to bed, so this'll be my last message to you tonight. Byues! *Hugglexz Bree while fadeing away into nothingness* Sure! ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 23:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Rainlegs Smooth. Did-ja see the new clans? Huh? Didja? Hmm? Op! I will add her in.... I'll try.. Sure! Gotta clan name? Ya! Have a short bio for the clan? Write one! Where do they live? Any distinctions they have? What do they eat? What's their territory like? I guess.... but why call them SunClan? Why not MarshClan? Why do you call them SunClan? TELL ME!!!!! Yay! Tell meh! Yes! now, leave me alone while i work on pages. i do not wish to be disturbed. ;) I don't care at all. :) I am on your site! I'm just editing more pages on here. If you want, I can pages on your site to. ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 03:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) KK. Do I just make the pages or do I have to tell someone else to help me make them? ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 03:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) K! ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 03:22, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You do? Thanks! Meet ya on your wiki! ❄ Rainwillow ❄ 03:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Aw..... :( Rainlegs